powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrTibTibs
Unimind Talk your argument out in comments or Talk-pages, not by chancing the same line for several days. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:25, October 28, 2013 (UTC) That wasn't a warning (I'll tell straight if it is), simply a request to figure it out between yourselves. If it's a done deal, congratulations and well done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:21, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi buddy! I was wondering if there's a super power to do all the things fast and perfect! Something beyond efficacy Thanks for your help Zebyper (talk) 20:49, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Zebyper Don't you think is unfair not to consider Minus (minus webcomic) as Omnipotent? Should she be considered as Omnipotent ? Zebyper (talk) 18:59, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Zebyper What would you really like to do if you have Minus' powers? Zebyper (talk) 19:46, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Zebyper Incorrect They are immortal stated by all They Acually Do *'Regeneration': High level regeneration of body that heals any injuries, even fatal ones, preventing one from dying. *'Self-Resurrection': Completely heal fatal injuries and resurrect upon death if body isn't entirely destroyed If you played or even seen anything in prototype they do 1. Alex survived a nuke and was easily resurrected 2. Heller has mercers own virus strains 1. Alex has unlimited Speed and endurance 2. They consume others to replenish there biomassAlexJMercer (talk) 08:32, November 22, 2013 (UTC)AlexJMercer Logic Invalid then shouldnt john white and some other characters be off the list since they all died and had immortality? am i right or right? Like i said theres atleast more list where people put alex on Immortal and ima leave it like that Hello. I wish to ask, can the Event Manipulation power be used to change events in other dimensions, realities and universes different from our own? Storycutter999 (talk) 05:30, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Did you get my last message? Storycutter999 (talk) 05:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Another question: How is Physics Manipulation different from Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Cosmologial Force Manipulation? Storycutter999 (talk) 22:13, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I want to ask something; how can Probability Manipulation be used to deflect objects in flight in a plotergeist like fashion (like it says on the page)? How does the object even deflect like that? Storycutter999 (talk) 02:25, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks! Storycutter999 (talk) 04:09, December 30, 2013 (UTC) BTW, what are some other examples of making things like a poltergeist like event happening? Storycutter999 (talk) 04:12, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Once again, what are some other examples of making things like a poltergeist like deflection of an object happening? Storycutter999 (talk) 04:47, December 30, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:53, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Not really my idea, but fascinating enough to give it a second chance. DYBAD (talk) 13:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the series advice, I'll give it a shot :) DYBAD (talk) 02:00, January 12, 2014 (UTC) A little question I have: Is Probability Manipulation sittuation based to the point that some things may be able to happen in some situations while in other situations, there is no chance of the same thing happening at all? Storycutter999 (talk) 22:18, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Say, on the Event Manipulation page, it says, "The user will also have full control over the progression of events in a targeted reality, effectively giving them control over what will or what will not happen (i.e. catastrophic events such as wars, massacres, and genocide through all points of history, births of certain individuals, etc.)." Could the user do the same thing with droughts, floods, tsumanis, earthquakes, volcano eruptions, avalanches, cyclones and tornadoes and make them happen in any point of history? Storycutter999 (talk) 17:39, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Well then, can you please give examples on how it can do that? Preferably examples on how it can cause things like earthquakes and volcano eruptions? Storycutter999 (talk) 23:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC) New Power An old idea that finally came to fruition, very practical for adventurers. DYBAD (talk) 09:42, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 list:Top Coolest Powers Vote for your favorite coolest power (most thrilling application among everything powers can do). DYBAD (talk) 03:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power Another simple idea, but quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) New Power A good combination of power, style and versatility. DYBAD (talk) 13:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A cool way to show people who's the boss ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Power Powerful, balanced and real convenient, for maximal fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the editA Living Person (talk) 02:48, March 13, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person New Power Because old-school ass-kicking is just irreplaceable ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because there's no such a feeling as bossing the world around ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because we are never better served than by ourselves ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:16, March 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power One of the oldest in the book, but still as cool as ever ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power Nothing original, but a personal favorite. DYBAD (talk) 10:25, March 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because sometimes things really need to change ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more invasive version of Absorbing Replication. DYBAD (talk) 05:00, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Power If we are to dream, might as well go all the way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power A simple, strong, flexible, resilient and stylish physiology. DYBAD (talk) 13:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Creativity and practicality, for maximal enjoyment. DYBAD (talk) 04:05, April 10, 2014 (UTC) New Powers I'm kind of in a magical mood right now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) New Power The one power every guy would love to have ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:51, May 16, 2014 (UTC) New Power Particularly fearsome in the hands of evil masterminds DYBAD (talk) 10:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Just to make sure, Class System can make the user have access to the abilities and skills of any job there is, right? Even sports related jobs? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:31, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Reality Adjustment A more balanced version of Reality Warping, with a lot of interesting applications. DYBAD (talk) 02:48, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks for answering. Flamerstreak (talk) 03:08, May 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power For the most badass power users. DYBAD (talk) 13:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Unification Don't quite know how to put it, see for yourself ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) New Power Had this one in mind for quite a long time, finally decided to create it after a psychedelik episode of Teen Wolf ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:05, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Excessive Proficiency Hello...I'm a Mary Sue XD A Living Person (talk) 17:25, June 13, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person New Power Great supportive potential, perfect for non-fighting characters. DYBAD (talk) 01:17, June 20, 2014 (UTC) New Power The only possibilities I care for are my own XdA Living Person (talk) 05:42, July 13, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person New Power Lycanthrope Physiology Death horseman94 (talk) 17:33, July 24, 2014 (UTC) New Power Good luck beating this guy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) New Power Perfect defensive power. DYBAD (talk) 22:20, September 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power The ultimate pinacle of technology. DYBAD (talk) 12:42, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Ajimu and Kogarashi Ajimu doesn't count, she may become god but she is still beaten by lihiko despite all of her powers. Kogarashi literally can do anything, his powers and skills have no limits. it confirms this in the series both in the manga and anime. besides ajimu lost to lihiko not once or twice, but one hundred million times. God she is not, regardless of her power. Kogarashi has never been defeated, either in combat or anywhere else. Kogarashi has proven his skills. aside from that it would be interesting to see the two of them meet... also since kogarashi is basically like a male ajimu, he may even have a become God skill as well.SageM (talk) 01:30, November 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM Actually all that whistle did was make him angry. it didn't stop or slow him down in the slightest.SageM (talk) 01:54, November 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM Also Ajimu had large portion of her powers sealed, so someone else besides lihiko has beaten her as well.SageM (talk) 02:02, November 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM New Power Just n case you missed it ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC)